


025. search

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, One-Sided WhiteRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss has found what she wasn’t quite searching for. It’s a shame Ruby is seeing someone else.





	025. search

The most frustrating thing about Vale isn’t any of the things Weiss thought it would be.

She doesn’t particularly care for the sweltering summers, but she adapts. The rudeness and overall lack of decorum irritate her, but she perfects a glare and hostile body language to warn off idiots and lechers. University is certainly more difficult than the schooling that came before it, but she finds the challenge engaging.

No, the most frustrating thing is Ruby Rose. The girl is intelligent, creative. Her schematics are a thing of beauty, and judging by her courseload relative to her age, she is driven. In a perfect world, she’d also be from a respectable family, but Weiss can ignore that given her other traits.

Ruby is also strikingly immature and bewilderingly strange sometimes. They only meet for scholastic tasks, and still Weiss finds herself with a twitch in her eye at some of the things Ruby says. Yes, her ability to bypass conventional logic is the source behind some of her flashes of insight, but it’s also weird.

She is also very, very pretty. Weiss is, to borrow a phrase, too gay to function.

(Too bisexual to function, but splitting hairs is beneath her.)

Weiss Schnee is twenty-two years old and no one has ever met her standards this perfectly before. She could do without some of Ruby’s quirks, but the rest is worth investigation, she can admit.

There are two problems with this.

One, Weiss truly has no idea how to court someone outside of the highly stratified environment of Atlas’ upper crust. If Ruby were Atlesian, Weiss would know exactly how to begin the subtle web of flirtations that might lead to a formal courtship. Of course, as far as Weiss is concerned, Ruby not being Atlesian outweighs this drawback, but it remains a problem that Weiss does not know how to talk to Valean girls.

Two, Weiss suspects Ruby has a paramour. They can’t be particularly serious, as Weiss sees no sign of an engagement and Ruby hasn’t seen fit to mention him, her, or them. Yet, she gets messages throughout their session that make her smile from someone with a name that starts with B.

Weiss happens to know that Ruby’s sister’s name is Yang, and from that… enlightening… encounter, she knows their father’s name is Taiyang and he’s the only family they keep in touch with. Yang helpfully volunteers that Ruby needs more friends, which makes Ruby scowl (and it is certainly not adorable). Weiss also learns that attractiveness runs in the family. 

(Yang does not meet her standards, but, well. Too bisexual to function.)

Therefore, since it isn’t family and Ruby doesn’t have a wealth of friends, well. Weiss thinks she’s perfectly justified in believing Ruby has a romantic partner, or soon will.

Weiss will not be like certain other people and put Ruby in the girlfriend zone. However, she allows herself to… dream a little. Dreams are good. Dreams are what brought her to Vale in the first place.

This dream is simply less attainable than the others.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10 Sept 2018, I'm now on a Monday-Wednesday-Friday updating schedule, instead of a daily one, while I work on original content. 
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://fallintolife.tumblr.com/).


End file.
